Murdoc's Dream
by Gorillazfan-102
Summary: Just a cute little Oneshot of Murdoc. I made this because I heard from A friend that Murdoc is obsessed with Lady Gaga. If You don't Like then don't read.


**This is a Little Oneshot I made Of Murdoc enjoy!**

Murdoc was in the audience at the concert watching lady gaga sing on stage.  
He won a trip to one of her concerts and also won a backstage pass to go meet her in person.  
What Made him even more lucky was he had managed to find a spot in the very front row.

He watched her as she sang "Bad Bomance" One of his favourite songs by her.

_I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love_

I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want you leather studded kiss in the scene  
And I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want a bad,your bad romance

I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

As Lady Gaga sang her song she walked over the edge of the stage and offered her hand out to Murdoc. Murdoc was shocked at this but took it and she pulled him on stage.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

She held on to Murdocs hand and twirled around him and then he began to dance along with her.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_O__h-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught____ in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
__Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
__Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
__Want your bad romance_

The audience began cheering even louder as Murdoc continued to dance the famous female pop singer.

_I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as your mine  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love_

I want your psycho  
Your vertical stick  
Want you in my room  
When your baby is sick

I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want a bad,your bad romance

I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy  
Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy  
Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy  
Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Imma Freak bitch baby

I want your love  
And I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends

Suddenly Lady Gaga Began to slowly walk towards Murdoc and as she did he slowy began to back away.

_J'veux ton amour  
Et je veux ta revanche  
J'veux ton amour  
I don't wanna be friends_

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh  
(I don't wanna be friends)  
Caught in a bad romance

_(I don't wanna be friends)_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh_  
_(Want your bad romance)_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

Her face was inches from his own and suddenly she kissed him on his lips.

_(Want your bad romance)_  
_  
I want your loving  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

I want your loving  
all your lovers revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh_  
_(Want your bad romance)_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

_(Want your bad romance)_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh_  
_(Want your bad romance)_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah rah, ah ah ahh_  
_Roma, Roma ma ah_  
_GaGa, Ou lala_  
_Want your bad romance_

Shortly after the concert Murdoc went backstage to go talk to Lady Gaga about the kiss she gave him on the stage. He wasn't angry about it he was just surprised. When he got to her door he knocked on it and it suddenly flew open. Lady Gaga stood in the doorway looking up at Murdoc.

"Did you enjoy the show?" She asked him.

"Yeah." Murdoc answered.

"Hey uh I wanted to know why did you kiss me?" He asked her.

She chuckled and leaned in towards him. "Cause you're really cute silly."

There lips we're inches from each others when suddenly Murdoc heard another voice calling him.

"Murdoc wake up we have practice in a couple hours!" I was Noodle

Murdoc woke up in his bed sweating bullets.  
It was all a dream.  
He was slightly glad that it had been only a dream but was also a little disappointed.  
He just shrugged it off and slid his shirt on and headed downstairs to join the rest of his bandmates.

**Here's a little something for all you readers I hope you Like it I'm still in need of some Ideas for the "She's More Than Just A Robot Sequel" Can you help me out? If you can, leave you Ideas in your reviews. **


End file.
